


sparkle, shine

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accessories, Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Not Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “You two are so flashy,” Becky sometimes finds herself saying when the three of them are getting ready backstage, and it’s fond more than anything else.
Written for Challenge #526 - "special" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not set at any particular time but i guess it's at least like, before the brand split.

“You two are so _flashy_ ,” Becky sometimes finds herself saying when the three of them are getting ready backstage, and it’s fond more than anything else. She loves all the little parts of Sasha and Charlotte’s ring gear that are so particularly them, that really make them stand out: Charlotte’s robe and the sparkly gems that adorn her face, Sasha’s look-at-me rings and shiny sunglasses. None of it is _her_ , not at all, but she loves it – loves _them_ – all the same.

“You ever thought of having similar things yourself? Like, something that _really_ makes a statement?” Sasha says, slipping her rings onto her fingers and taking another look at herself in the mirror, eyes drifting over to Becky for her answer.

Becky considers. She’s got her goggles, sure, and she might go for new, different gear on special occasions, but that’s it.

“No,” she says, shrugging, and then, feeling a little sly, she adds, “I think I’ll let the wrestling do all the talking for me.”

On Sasha’s other side, Charlotte hums, sounding amused.

“Is that a challenge?” she asks, the words dangerous. She’s Becky’s opponent tonight, after all.

“It could be,” Becky tells her, and from the look on Charlotte’s face, it’s obvious she’ll be bringing her a-game tonight. Well – Becky knew she would be, anyway: it’s always a good match when she’s in the ring with Charlotte or Sasha. She just has to make sure she isn’t distracted by all their glitz and glitter, is the thing.


End file.
